Frankendoodle
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: 6th in my collection of Hetalia/Spongebob parodies! Japan and Italy are just chilling one day when they come across a magic pencil that can draw anything and bring it to life. It's all fun and games until Japan draws himself and the drawing turns evil and seeks to destroy him! Can he and Italy battle the drawing or, will he erase THEM out of existence instead...?
1. Part 1

"_When drawing anything, you must put full passion into it. Your creation is not worthy of existing, unless there is heart and soul put unto by the creator. So pick up a pencil, pen, or brush and begin to draw out something beautiful. Or...evil..." - StormofyourDestiny sharing some "words of wisdom" about art for no apparent reason_

**Oh, here I am again with another Hetalia/Spongebob parody. I swear, I write too many of these things and I get more and more into them each time. XD Hope you like this one, I tried to make it work as much as possible. But it seemed fitting. I understand that Italy and Japan would be fitting as Patrick and Spongebob respectfully, just because of the whole...art topic...yeah...**

**Here's the character roles for any of you who aren't familiar with the cartoon:**

_**Japan as Spongebob Squarepants (I don't get it either, okay? :| )**_

_**Italy as Patrick Star (Once again...XD...)**_

_**OC!Doodle!Japan as Doodlebob**_

_**Rome as the random artist in a creative slump**_

_**Romano as Squidward Tentacles**_

_**France as the French Narrator dude (let's just all pretend that France is watching everyone behind a bush or object during the story and narrating everything just for the hell of it :D)**_

**I did NOT include the "FINLAND!" quote by the way. Or any of the bowling scene. I WANTED TO so much. But I didn't because I couldn't find a way to write it without laughing so hard, and also because I couldn't write it in for trying to make the story underneath a certain word count. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Hetalia or Spongebob Squarepants. And...I'm sad. :'(**

**-MidnightSakuraBlossom**

**X**

**Frankendoodle (Part 1)**

**Written By: MidnightSakuraBlossom**

**X**

"_Ah...the artist at work._" A random voice commented from nowhere, words spoken with a noticeable French accent. The focus zoomed in on an artist at work.

Somewhere in Heaven. Or hell. Or some alternate dimension created for the benefit of past nations that couldn't make it in the world. White light was shining from as far as the eye could see, the only thing truly visible was a random canvas and a man wearing Roman clothing happily and rapidly drawing something on it like a freak or something.

"_Note the dedication he is putting into his creation. Look at his wonderful, perfect form and grip of the pencil in hand. You will never be able to comprehend his masterpiece-in-waiting no matter how hard you try._" Rome didn't seem to notice this narrating because he was far too into his work to care about anything. His grip on the pencil was intense and yet passionate, his eyes burned with theoretical flames of lust as he furiously drew some kind of picture on his canvas. Perspiration built on his brow, but it was all out of true thrill from the heat of the moment. "_...Ew. But please ignore the sweat. It's a turn off._"

So involved in his work, Rome didn't notice how his grip was too powerful and rough. The abused pencil slipped from his fingers with a ton of force and he gasped and watched as it fell through the...clouds/silver floor/infinity? It's sharpened point penetrated through and fell out of the dimension while it's user cried out in shock (**A/N: that's...what she said...?**).

Immediately, Rome fell to the clouds/silver floor/infinity and started digging like a madman through the matter. But he could not get to his beloved pencil, it was already long gone into the present world. And...and the tragic twist was that this was his ONLY pencil left!

"NOOOOOO!"

"_The artist has learned his first lesson: never grip your pencil too tightly and cause it to be catapulted out of your hand. But...now that he has no pencil, and it actually held mystical powers, what will happen to the object of wonderful creation now?_"

**X**

Italy and Japan sat outside in a small field with well-kept grass. The wind was blowing just as softly as ever, the sun was positioned perfectly, and they both had a Japanese-style table.

They both seated at the table, arms folded on their knees for a few seconds before quickly making a fist with one of their hands as they sat across trying to hold a heated and dead serious gaze.

"Are you ready, Italy-San?"

"Ve~ I'm ready!"

Almost in slow motion, the two shook their fists before releasing it and letting their fingers come into shapes. Two of Japan's fingers were in the shape of scissors, while Italy's was flat like paper. This was the second time that it happened since their game of rock, paper scissors.

"Scissors cut paper, Italy-San." Japan stated matter-of-factly. His fingers 'cut through' Italy's, and the Italian sighed sadly at the turn of events.

The two were blissfully unaware of the fact there was a big-ass pencil currently falling from the sky at about 89 MPH and was about to crash into the city.

Again, the two assumed their positions and seriously tried to consider their strategies to win this match. Seeing as though Italy didn't have much to do at the point in time, he decided it would be fun to visit Japan and maybe spend some time playing that rock, paper, scissors game with him since Germany claimed he didn't have the time to hang out with him. But coming to the other side of the world all alone seemed scary for Italy, so he dragged his brother along with him.

Romano had been totally against this, but then Spain and Prussia both barged into his home freaking out because 'France has gone missing' and wanted him to aid them in the search to find him. And...maybe even join them afterward for a steamy one night stand, they had added with rape faces going on. That was how Romano had made up his mind to be dragged to the other side of the world.

This time, Japan and Italy both did paper. "Italy-San...how come you always do paper?"

Italy hadn't the time to answer because the big-ass pencil finally finished falling for hours and it landed directly in the center of their table with a thunderous SMACK! To top it off. Luckily, they had moved their hands out harm's way in time.

The two stared at the pencil currently staying lodged in the hole it's lead at made. Eyes blinking stupidly in a belated manner as they took in the scene.

Then they stood up and screamed.

Japan and Italy then proceeded to run around flailing and freaking out for no reason at all, pausing only to stare back at the horrifying big-ass pencil before screaming again and taking cover behind the former's tool shed.

"What is that, Japan...?" Italy asked, voice trembling as he poked his head from behind their shelter. He could see the pencil stuck in their table, unmoving.

"It looks like it might be a giant pencil from the heavens."

"Go touch it..."

Taking in a deep breath and trying to look composed, Japan brushed past Italy and slowly and yet confidently walked across his yard to get to the giant pencil. In a matter of seconds, he arrived just a few feet away and extended a finger to 'touch it'. Which seems dirty if you think about it...

When his finger met the rough surface, and the pencil didn't move, Japan released his breath and turned back to where Italy could be seen trembling and constructing a white flag behind the tool shed. "It is just a pencil, Italy-San. Completely harmless."

"Ve~ That's a relief!" Italy smiled and tucked the newly-constructed flag into his pocket, somehow, and made his way over to the scene to get a better look at the pencil.

The pencil was larger than the ordinary writing tool. WAY LARGER. It would have to take two hands to be able to draw or even hold it. And Italy somehow doubted he could possibly be one to accomplish such a thing. Though he had to admit he would love to meet the person in the heavens whom owned it.

"Maybe we can draw some giant pictures with this. To put it to use." Japan reached for the pencil and held it steadily with both hands. He then walked over to the side of the streets and began to draw.

And then, Italy giggled happily and basically threw himself over, bouncing on his heels. "Ve~ What are you drawing, Japan? What? What?"

One cannot simply draw with a clingy Italian standing over them. At least, that was what one would assume Japan would have said at taking notice of how annoyed he looked momentarily. However, he instead replied,

"Stand back, Italy-San! I can't draw with you literally breathing down my neck!" Japan said this with unusual shock at the fact Italy wouldn't give him any space to draw with the big-ass pencil. He shoved Italy back with a hand, before returning to his work.

"Ugh. Japanese artists..." Italy murmured under his breath, briefly. But his moment of disapproval was soon forgotten when Japan announced he was finished, he smiled and returned to breathing over his shoulder to look at the artwork.

The drawing on the side of the road was a rather accurate version of a crane. Italy took in the whole form overall like some sort of scholar, and Japan gave him space to do so.

"It is a crane." Japan mentioned, looking down at his creation. The fainest trace of pride entered his tone as he added, "Notice how I did not need to see one in front of me to draw it in an accurate detail. And I was so fast, perhaps delayed by ten seconds due to my confusion over how to draw with both hands."

"Ve~ That's actually pretty good, Japan." Japan nodded in agreement, before Italy made a 'tsk tsk' sound, he immediately stared at the unimpressed Italian. "However, you must take into consideration that it's lacking in basic construction. And your style of art leaves a lot to be desired for Europeans whom have not had experience with the Asians."

"Everyone's a critic..." Japan murmured under his breath as soon as Italy's intelligent moment faded and he smiled like he tended to do when he had no true idea about what was going on around him.

All of a sudden, Japan's crane gained life. It made a noise and then lifted itself from the ground it had previously been spawned onto.

Italy noticed this first, he gasped and gestured behind Japan. "Japan! Japan, your crane is coming to life!"

"Thank you for the good criticism, Italy-San..."

"No! It's flying away!"

Japan turned just in time to see the crane spread it's wings and fly far away from the city. He stared unmoving, completely stunned to see such a thing. Italy was too in awe over the turn of events, but yet he also waved goodbye to the drawing.

"Do you know what this means...?" Japan asked, turning to Italy with a surprised expression as he held out the pencil.

"Your art can never hang in a museum..."

"No, it means that we have found a pencil with the power of whatever god exists." The pencil suddenly glittered and gleamed as the sun lined up just right and showed of it's power and glory. Japan was mystified, he couldn't believe they had discovered that kind of pencil. Italy was nothing short of excited.

"Jesus gave us this pencil! Ve~! How exciting!" Italy clasped his hands together and looked skyward with glee. "Now all I need is a Heavenly mustache, and all my dreams will have come true!"

"I can assist you with living the dream, stay still." Japan lifted the pencil again and draw across Italy's lip with it. Forming a mustache (**A/N** **think in the exact same style of the one Peter Griffin had when he tried to speak Italian**).

And although it would normally be dangerous to stick lead into one's skin in such a manner, Italy did not have to worry about this at all because he was basically immortal. Even if the lead went into his bloodstream, he could not get killed. Random fact.

Italy's gaze lowered to the drawn mustache and he immediately cried out with happiness, "VE~! LIFE IS GOOD!" All of a sudden, the mustache got life of it's own and fluttered off his upper lip and far away from them through a window of a nearby hotel. Japan stared at this, before turning to a shrugging Italy. "That is why I don't have a mustache. You have them one second, and they're gone before the fun can be had. Strangely, I can never shave my body and the clumps of hair still remain forever..."

"Too much information..."

"Ve~ sorry..."

**X**

"Face it, Romano. You're getting a little lackluster as of late." Romano scoffed at his reflection in the mirror of his hotel room. Standing before it and giving rather harsh criticism like he had no self esteem or something of that category. He folded his arms over his chest, dissatisfied. "There needs to be some kind of change to your style, otherwise you won't be getting anymore women. Damn, I can't believe Veneziano has TWELVE dates lined up and I have fucking TEN."

He padded across the floor, shifting his attention to the window. For the first time since arriving at the very weird Japanese hotel he would never grasp the culture of, he went over to the window and opened it up. Allowing the gentle breeze to come in and cool his jets for at least a second.

Although he was still worried, the fact that his stupid brother had more dates lined up than him once they returned home...not to mention the girls they encountered here, it felt so dissatisfying. He felt defeated. But this would hopefully change: he just had to take a huge risk and update his style. Not that he already wasn't fashionable and attractive.

He just needed SOMETHNG to make the difference. Any alteration to his appearance – mild one – would or could make that difference he yearned to have. So anything...

And then, Italy's drawn mustache blew in and attached itself to Romano's upper lip. He stood there frozen, alert, confused as to how that had just happened. Was it logical for facial hair to fly through windows and attach itself to someone of it's own accord?

Damn, he didn't even bother to answer that. Because he now had something that made a rather interesting alteration to his appearance! This mustache made him strikingly sexy now that he looked it over in the mirror! (**A/N:** **Because this mustache was magic courtesy of the pencil, and had the ability to make any man drop dead sexy.**)

**X**

"Ve~ Ve~ Let me try drawing with that pencil, Japan!" Italy smiled and his hands extended for the pencil. Which Japan kept out of his reach.

"You cannot just rush into drawing something, Italy-San. Each creation is valuable and unique, it should take precise work and much determination to be successful. Think of it as precious life." Japan retorted, holding the pencil protectively away from the creative Italian wanting to take advantage of it's powers, probably.

This brought the Italian to a state of discouragement. He whined childishly and his arms extended forward, hands continuously stretching to grasp the pencil. And the following exchange occurred:

"Ve~ I want to draw something! Besides, I was going to draw an anime-type picture..."

"You should have said so sooner."

Promptly, the pencil was placed into Italy's desperate hands at that comment. After all, the fact that he wanted to draw an anime-type picture was very convincing. If he really wanted to try this art style, how could Japan discourage him? Besides, he really wanted to see an Italian take a shot at this sort of thing. Maybe he could learn something new or get ideas...

Japan backed up inches away to give Italy some breathing room to create his drawing. After around fifty seconds went by in an unusually slow and painful fashion, he returned and looked over his shoulder to see the final product.

The drawing on the side of the road was of a chibi Romano. Romano was scowling as usual, dressed in maid garb and holding a tomato. Italy, eager to hear some response to his work that he thought of as a masterpiece (**A/N: Because it was a masterpiece. What kind of Italian can draw like a manga ****artist? I know I, for one, cannot...okay, I'll stop with the notes! Don't kill me! *Surrenders to your act of violence out of the hate and goes to hide behind a protective brick wall***).

"As you can see, I perfected your anime style with this drawing, Japan. Ve~ isn't it amazing?" Italy turned to Japan, whom was wearing the typical poker face while looking over the creation. Italy just wore a brilliant smile.

"It looks like a tiny, pouting girl eating a tomato."

"Haha~ No, silly! This is Romano when he was a kid!"

While they were having that exchange, the drawing of Romano as a kid magically started moving of it's own accord. Drawing!Chibi!Romano arose as if alive and had a black outline, with a gray body due to being drawn on the street. He started stomping around and cursing in Japanese, causing the two to stop and stare.

"It's kind of creepy-looking to see an Italian boy dressed as a maid from centuries ago cursing all of us out in my language." Japan commented blandly upon fully noticing this piece of information that made no sense. With disgust, he shuddered as the cursing grew louder.

"Ew, you're right, Japan." Italy said, apparently grossed out by the situation. He cradled the pencil away from this bitchy chibi and wore a disgusted expression as well.

Drawing!Chibi!Romano was infuriated with the two for dissing him and, rather than murdering them right then and there like he wanted to, he threw down the tomato and huffed as he began to storm away.

"We can't let him escape into town! He will offend my people!"

"Ve! I can't just terminate him, he's my fratello!"

"Italy-San! The real Romano-San is inside that hotel, just erase this one!"

"Ve! You're starting to sound drastic! But, if that's what must be done...I'm sorry, Romano..."

Before the drawing of his brother could escape, Italy shifted the pencil to where it was upside down and erased him down to nothing. All that could be heard were tiny squeals in horror as he was terminated. Italy and Japan sadly stared with funeral tunes playing in their heads.

"...Poor Romano." Italy choked, tearing as he looked over at Japan.

Rather than feeling sorry about Drawing!Chibi!Romano, Japan got a rather brilliant idea from this experience. He smiled wickedly like a graduate plotting to toilet paper his high school, this actually freaked out Italy because seeing JAPAN with any source of emotion on his poker face was a rare treat. Or, well, rare horror in this case. He couldn't help but feel intimidated.

"I believe I have another idea for a drawing." Japan returned to his poker face, he grabbed the pencil and Italy followed him over to the hotel. "Italy-San, you stand outside the window of the room your brother is staying in. And when I give my signal, you will cry out to get his attention."

"Ve~ what are you going to do?"

"I am going to pull a prank. Something I haven't performed in a rather long time."

"YOU are going to pull a prank on Romano? Ve~! I'll help~!"

Trying to get out all of his giggles, Italy released them quietly as he hurried over to the window he assumed Romano to be at. They had separate rooms, but he was sure he knew where Romano was.

Japan, meanwhile, stood over the pale golden color mat in front of the doors to the hotel. He tried to not look suspicious as he took the pencil in both hands and draw over it. He drew a perfect Euro dollar and then made a long, curry line as he made his way over to Italy underneath the window.

"This is going to be so classic!"

"Italy-San, it is not time for your signal yet."

**X**

"I think a sexy single Italian like myself should go out into the city and hook up with Japanese girls..."

Romano was not kidding when he said he was sexy. It may sound really vain, but anyone, even straight dudes would agree that he was even more sexy than usual. What kind of sorcery caused this phenomenon, you ask? The magic mustache Japan drew!

Romano was all ready to grace the Japanese city with his presence. He was pulling off a stylish black suit, new shoes, his hair perfectly mussed as it needed to be, an alluring smirk, and that magical mustache ready to break some hearts...if that was logically possible. Really, what...the...hell...?

"FRATELLO~! COME TO THE WINDOW~!"

Frustrated with the distraction, Romano stomped loudly across the room to the said window where his brother's annoyingly high-pitched voice could be heard. Upon looking out, he was about to ask why the fuck he was yelling at him to come to the window. But then his eyes fell on the Euro dollar on the ground. He brightened up at the site.

He could use some cash to impress the ladies...

But Romano hadn't even completed that thought in his head before he bolted out of the hotel room and down to the first floor out into the world. He knew he HAD to be the first to get that defenseless dollar up for grabs! Then he could dump his stupid brother in this country and take a flight back home and live a happy life! Genius plan!

**X**

Romano exited the hotel to find the money had shifted positions and was now in front on the golden colored matt. His eyes gleamed as he hastily lowered his arms to retrieve it. What he didn't know, was that Japan and Italy were hiding on the side of the building and the "dollar" was attached to a long line of supposed string which Japan held the other end of.

As soon as Romano had his hands on the dollar, Japan gave the supposed string a sharp tug, Italy's face brightened up in that moment. And the next thing he knew, his brother had fallen in a crumpled heap on the ground and thee Heavenly Mustache he was sporting fell to the dirt useless.

Japan and Italy revealed their presence from the side of the hotel, both laughing in their own ways which really differed and Romano scrambled to his knees glaring at them upon noticing the string with the Euro dollar attached.

"You sneaky bastards-" Romano noticed a black flash from the corner of his eye, he gasped to see the Heavenly Mustache magically fly away from the scene. "The mustache!" His eyes began to quiver for a brief second, before he scowled and lifted himself from the ground. "YOU KEEP RUINING MY LIFE! GO FUCK YOURSELVES!"

Reacting dramatically over the loss of his special charm and ruined life, Romano bolted back into the hotel to have a big freakout in his room. Japan and Italy seemed to forget what they had done and looked at each other with curiosity.

"Ve~ what should we draw now, Japan?" Italy asked happily, he really was having a great time and he didn't except himself to considering the day started out nondescript.

Japan thought about what to do for a moment, before he snapped a finger and walked over to the street again. Italy bounced on the balls of his feet looking over his shoulder to watch him draw...

**To Be Continued In Part 2 – Don't Miss It!**

**X**

**Unlike my other parodies, this one is going to be broken up in two parts. This was the first, the second will get to the real action and the ending so it will be longer. I don't usually do this, but I wanted to experiment! Not to mention the fact I was tired when writing this and wanted to get some sleep so I continued it the next day and so on until it was complete.**

**I hope you like the story so far, please click the button and go to the next chapter for the rest! I will meet you there! Remember to read and review, and never confuse jelly and jam – I once was eating breakfast when SYD burst into the kitchen freaking out about not having jelly for her biscuit and I'm just confused because I have a container of jam on the table...but she claimed it was not the same and my expression was basically: :C So yeah...random story.**

**-MidnightSakuraBlossom**


	2. Part 2

**Aaaaaand, we're back with the story! I hope you enjoy the remains of this one, please read and review and tell me your thoughts! Should there be any suggestions for more of these parodies, add them into your review.**

**Disclaimer: I checked...and I still don't own Hetalia or Spongebob Squarepants...**

**-MidnightSakuraBlossom**

**X**

**Frankendoodle (Part 2)**

**Written By: MidnightSakuraBlossom**

**X**

Japan carefully and yet passionately took the large pencil and drew his ultimate work yet. This drawing was considered quite the beauty, just breath taking. He was sure that once it was revealed, even big critic like Italy would be most impressed.

"Let me see~! I want to see the drawing~!" Italy cried anxiously, bouncing behind Japan and hoping he would soon be finished so he could skillfully criticize his work. He liked looking at his Japanese-style artwork, on the contrary, he found it so interesting despite the kinks to work out. Take the word kinks as you will – if you know what I mean.

Finally, Japan took a step back, rubbing slight perspiration off his brows. He proudly revealed to Italy his creation: a drawing of himself. Perfect in every detail, although it was totally gray with a black outline.

Italy was awestruck. He couldn't possibly say anything good or bad about the drawing, it was just that freaking breathtakingly beautiful. Doodle! Japan arose from the ground and looked around curiously at this new world and then at himself.

"Bwaa! Bwaa! Abwa!" The creation babbled in gibberish. Japan just stared at this, as he didn't understand gibberish and wondered what went wrong. Maybe he should have written characters next to it so maybe it could read them all the time and be able to communicate.

Italy, however, was indifferent. Well, for a few seconds before he finally cheered and gave applause. "He said his first words...um...Japan, was that Russian, Japanese, or Norwegian?"

Japan chose to ignore that question. Right now, it was best to not question this drawing. So, he decided to move to the next part of his plan. Which was very simple: he decided that he would draw himself to fool Romano with it. The guy was okay and all, but he did occasionally seem fun to prank.

And Japan couldn't think of the last time he pulled a major prank. It must have been several, several years ago by the calculations that probably aren't accurate at all for the sake of interpretation and fun.

"Bwaaa! Bwobwa! Waaaa!" Doodle!Japan cried out before flailing his arms again. That was when Japan surveyed him through a critic's eye just as Italy had done earlier. He realized what was wrong: he forgot to draw the fingers on his hand.

Correcting that honest mistake, Japan drew realistic fingers on the creation. He stood back proudly, saying, "Now, he's complete."

The drawing glanced at it's newly-drawn fingers and continued to babble gibberish. "BWLA! ABLAW!" The masterpiece of a drawing knew what Japan intended for it to do. It dashed off to the hotel and burst through the doors.

"He's going to the hotel!" Italy mentioned, shocked. But he wasn't so much anymore when Japan walked over and whispered his little plan to annoy Romano. That was when the Italian giggled and they followed the drawing into the building.

The trio arrived inside of the hotel just outside of Romano's room. The hotel was large and there was an sudden crossroad with a corner to get to the other rooms. Japan and Italy peeked around thee corner of this while Doodle!Japan approached the door and rapped his knuckle against it. He seemed so innocent, so unsuspecting. And because of the nation's awesome artistic skills, Romano wouldn't be able to tell whether this was the real thing or not.

Doodle!Japan's actions were really making Italy tremble with suspense and Japan hold back a smirk as he thought of what kind of pranks his creation would pull which would be hilarious.

"Who the hell keeps knocking on the damn door?" Romano could be heard shouting, angry footsteps pounded the floor from the inside until the pissed Italian opened the door and glared at Doodle!Japan.

Italy and Japan expected the drawing to pull an innocent, but very funny prank. What he did, however, was something they totally didn't expect. When one of his expertly-drawn arms extended at the speed of light, Romano shouted with shock as he was soon hoisted in the air upside down and beaten by slammed into the wall pretty painfully.

Japan cringed at the sight, Italy shrieked and then pointed out obviously - "He's beating up Romano!"

Once recovering from his painful daze, Romano breathed deeply and shuffled up off his face, rubbing an ugly bruise on his cheek. He glared daggers at the drawing until it rushed forward, leaped in the air, and landed atop him punching and kicking as he screamed with horror.

What the hell did Romano even do to him? He was just innocently pouting in his hotel room because he didn't have his charming mustache to go woo some Japanese girls, and then responded to a prank gone terribly wrong! He was not to blame for anything!

Japan and Italy recovered from shock themselves, and rushed forward, commanding the drawing to stop beating the crap out of him. The drawing was unresponsive at first, he let out a nonsensical battle cray and then grabbed Romano by the hair as he choked and groaned with pain and then THREW him back into the hotel room with a loud thud. He could be heard gasping out that he was okay, he was okay, except for the fact he felt he would start coughing up blood soon and his head was killing him. The horrified nations watched with the mentioned reaction as Doodle!Japan bolted to the door and slammed it shut angrily, he then ran and swiped the pencil from his creator, raising it over his head like a barbaric psycho and disappeared from the scene babbling gibberish all the way.

"He's...he's got the pencil." Italy whispered with fear as he seemed to forget about the fact he just witnessed his brother get beaten by a bloody pulp by a drawing. At least nations healed relatively faster than the regular humans, maybe this was why he didn't react much.

"What have I done?" Japan asked in horror, mostly to himself, he realized fully what kind of chaos Doodle!Japan could do now that he had the pencil in his possession and seemed to be out for blood.

Someone had to rise above the rest and save the world from that horrible, evil drawing! Before he committed some serious bloodshed and unbearable violence that could escalate to some kind of spontaneous doodle apocalypse! With their goals placed before them, Japan and Italy bolted from the hotel trying to track down the former's creation.

Actually, Italy was kind of hesitant. He was scared to death and argued that it would be useless to bring him along and that he didn't have enough white flags to go around. He also wanted to experience a few things before he got killed; a moresome, attending a heavy mental concert in Finland, cycling down one of those useless pyramids in Egypt, ect. But how could he do these things if Japan was being suicidal and forcing him to come with him to save the world from a maniac, psychotic drawing of himself? In the end, he did go because he realized how scary it was to be alone in the chilling atmosphere of the violent setting. He ran after him when he started to leave in solace.

**X**

Doodle!Japan ran with much speed, but Japan and Italy were able to follow the trail of very noticeable pencil shavings. The drawing was soon out of their sight, and Italy was painfully slow when it came to running that Japan felt sympathetic behind his blank face. So they soon waited in a very long line to board a train, and were soon zooming off in the direction of the pencil shavings.

On the train Japan was rather composed, hanging on and looking out of the window for any more telltale pencil shavings. Italy felt kind of disturbed as he kept a shaky hand on that hanging-thingy (he forgot what it was called) and tried to avert his eyes as some tall and round Japanese dude stood next to him looking him over with violating eyes gleaming.

Hopefully catching that barbaric drawing was worth all of this trouble...

**X**

During a traveling scene that was far too disturbing to be described, Japan and Italy braced themselves for when they were to make contact with Doodle!Japan. He was apparently some sort of ruthless psycho, however that was logically possible, and needed to be stopped before he destroyed everything of which all of the nations knew as their world and dramatic stuff like that.

At long last, Japan noticed the trail of pencil shavings seemed to stop. He whisked Italy away by one of his shirt sleeves and they hopped out of the train...before it even stopped moving. You know, in hindsight, it would have made much more logic to tell the one driving to pause here in the midst of going to whatever destination. But he probably just did this because he wanted to try something daring for a change, Japan always quietly wondered why no one labeled him as epic enough to attempt it like something out of an old action flick.

Hopping out of the train, they noticed they were among the shady streets. In which, there seems to always be a chill in the air and it's always nighttime. Neon signs of bars, stores and the like are constantly flashing. And you really shouldn't go into those alleys unless you want to be robbed or have an encounter with prostitutes. Japan landed to his feet with grace and not the least bit shaken, Italy fell onto his face and quickly stood back up when he felt that aforementioned chill.

The duo glanced around, taking aimless steps and avoiding the crowds. During this time, Japan racked his brain for plans to defeat his drawing, Italy kept his arms around himself and trying to dismiss that chill as a sign of approaching cold weather. Their feet scuffed the walkway and their shadows stretched among buildings dramatically.

This continued for several minutes, and then Italy seemed to be at his limits and plopped onto a bench that was nearby, his excuse was, "Japan, let's stop walking for a second. I...um...I think I dropped some money and need to count it up to be assured."

Even though Japan totally saw through that excuse, he could easily see the Italian's exhaustion and fear of the scenery. He didn't show it outwardly of course, nodding with supposed understanding. "Of course, Italy-San. You will need the money for food and ammo. There's no way we can take on the drawing of myself if we have neither."

Italy was less then happy to hear that. He sighed and lied on the bench, feeling a headache coming on. But it also wasn't long before he hugged himself, feeling scared of having to battle that violent psycho drawing of his friend. He didn't want to battle, with that mentioned ammo, because...he...well...he would rather stand on the sidelines cheering his friend on than anything.

A few more moments passed, the darkness of the shady streets and alleyways becoming less intimidating than before. It still was creepy, Japan was actually rather used to it. He kept his ears and eyes alert though, because Doodle!Japan could be anywhere...

Wait...

"Italy-San!"

"What! What did I do! Don't kill-"

Before Italy knew it, he was being whisked away by Japan again. His friend had used some of those ninja reflexes and they plopped to their knees behind the bench. Which seemed totally random and unnecessary.

The two slowly peeked around the bench, and it was when they noticed Doodle!Japan run close by waving the pencil around like an imbecile. Japan had noticed him immediately, this was why he took action promptly. But he just didn't mean to hold onto a horrified Italy as long as he was.

Flustered, Japan pulled his hands from around the shivering Italian's torso and shifted a small distance away. It's kind of too bad he did it suddenly, Italy was so terrified of seeing the evil drawing that he probably wouldn't mind if he held onto him longer. **(A/N: ...What? A little ItaPan is always a nice way to bring out the cuteness of a story. ^^ *Shot so much*)**

It was almost embarrassing how a drawing of himself had to be so stupid and senseless. When all of this was over, Japan was sure he would go hide himself from the world for...oh...two weeks tops? That is, if he survived these encounters with the drawing. What went wrong during his creation?

The drawing ran around like a drunken lunatic, scaring people with the way he waved the pencil around as if it were weightless. He wasn't even saying proper words, just gibberish which sounded vaguely like Norwegian or something. Not to insult Norway's language or anything. Anyone could make that assumption, no hating.

Italy watched the creation silently with disgust and...scorn...well, attempted scorn. It just looked out of character for him so he settled for appearing mildly disgusted as far as his expression went. "Ew, it's hideous! That guy makes me sick just looking at him! Look at those lifeless eyes, that girly figure, those tiny hands, AND THAT STUPID KIMONO WHICH IS SUPPOSED TO BE RESERVED FOR FESTIVALS ACCORDING TO MY RESEARCH!"

With each word, Italy's brows drew closer and he sounded pissed. Japan took notice that he himself had ' lifeless eyes', a 'girly figure', 'tiny hands', and wore a 'stupid kimono which was supposed to be reserved for festivals according to research'. He tapped Italy's shoulder to get his attention to these things.

It wasn't long before Italy realized the error of his ways. He appeared shocked for a second, before whipping around to Japan smiling nervously as an embarrassed blush rose to his cheeks. "...But it all looks good on you, Japan! Haha...no hate..."

Some sharp cries from Doodle!Japan made Japan and Italy forget that awkward moment they were previously inside of and drew their attention his way. He could be seen setting the pencil down nearby and seemingly walking away.

This was great! Now they could take the pencil and hopefully use it to their advantage to get rid of him! They wouldn't need to get ammo after all and wouldn't suffer a battle.

"He put down the pencil." Japan whispered obviously, crouching lower with Italy. "On the count of three, we're going to jump out and surprise him."

"VE~! A SURPRISE PARTY!" Italy cried gleefully, springing up in the air. Japan cringed and stood back up himself while the Italy grinned. "Is it his birthday...?"

Whether or not it really was Doodle!Japan's birthday would have to be left unknown to the world. Because he overheard them and finally realized they were here. The drawing dashed over to the bench, picked it up and threw it at least fifty-two feet in the air and then having it fall into a fountain, and he soon grasped Japan by his clothes and soon held up him high as if he was a wrestler about to throw his victim out of the ring.

Japan was freaked out, flailing his arms as he was held overhead. His drawing appeared pissed off, and Italy was smiling and trying to fit into the scene. The Japanese man cried out in distress; "ITALY-SAN! ITALY-SAN! DO SOMETHING...!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY~!" Italy promptly shouted as he throw out his arms excitedly and approached the drawing.

Not having much of a need for Japan, Doodle!Japan roughly threw him a distance away and the only things heard after this action was his creator screaming and then a rather cringe-worthy crash and some cats freaking out. Ignoring the fact that his friend just got beaten by his own drawing, Italy was too caught up in the possible birthday.

"Here's your birthday present from me!" Italy smiled, thrusting out a random plate of pasta from his pocket and giving it to the drawing. How did he fit that in his pocket again?

The drawing could be seen grimacing as he now held the plate of pasta. A sweatdrop appeared on his head soon after, but he then just took the delicious pasta and threw it into his face. Now, that's just not the proper way to accept a thoughtful gift, but Italy was left in a daze as he smiled and licked the sauce of his face whilst saying "you're welcome".

**X**

Japan landed near the wreckage of a fountain, bench, and pissed cats. His whole body was in pain and he felt as if he had just gotten run over or something. But he knew he had just been hoisted and tossed, damn, that drawing had one hell of a good throw and some mega strength to his advantage.

He also was vaguely able to see Italy's birthday present get rejected and thrown into his face, leaving him in a daze of sorts from the impact. Okay, that simply wouldn't do. As a drawing of himself, Doodle!Japan should know that flat out attacking someone with a gift is basically a sin, and Italy was just trying to be the peace maker and offer food. Wait, did he just defend Italy? Oh God, he really needed to think about why later when this was all over.

Barely able to hold himself up on his hands and knees, Japan weakly gazed around the area at anything that could be used to counterattack the evil drawing. The streets were deserted because everyone had been scared away and he didn't have any weapons on hand since he just assumed he would be playing childish games with his friend and drinking tea rather than battling evil personified. But there had to be something...

No, he wouldn't dare sick those cats on him. That would hurt the poor things.

He couldn't possibly have the strength to lift up that streetlight and hurl it.

And his own obi around his kimono to strangle him was _out of the question_, otherwise he wouldn't be able to wear it and he would be flashing the world.

And finally, his previously-stated-to-be lifeless eyes fell on the discarded pencil that had been at an arm's length the _entire time_. Although feeling kind of dumb for not seeing this earlier, Japan desperately reached for the overly-large drawing tool and got a secure grasp on it within a total of twelve seconds.

**X**

Finally, Italy managed to get most of the pasta and sauce off his face and out of his hair. And when he realized that Doodle!Japan was advancing forward trying to be threatening, he gasped and trembled like a weakling as he held up a white flag symbolizing his surrender.

However, Doodle!Japan was just trying to be threatening. This time, he didn't put much meaning into his actions, he still was a big asshole anyway due to wanting to see Italy shiver and surrender under his intimidating glare. The drawing babbled his gibberish and then turned sharply, about to run away like a retard with one arm low and the other raised in a deformed manner.

And that's when the drawing stopped in his tracks when he noticed Japan suddenly standing there, feet planted on the ground, hands tightly holding out the pencil ready to use force, and his expression one of seriousness. The drawing's eyes widened with fright and he staggered a little, knowing that this could be the end of him now that he was without a weapon and totally screwed any way you look at it.

He didn't want it to come to this. But Japan hadn't much of a choice, he would not let a drawing possessed by unknown forces of evil spring to life and attack his home and people. Let alone openly reject a 'birthday' gift by hurling it in the giver's freaking face. Okay, that may not seem like a big deal depending on where you live...but this was as serious as a murder for him.

The eraser was threateningly pointed at Doodle!Japan, he stared in horror and Japan wasted no time in wearing a rather smug smirk for one time in his life because he knew that he wouldn't get a chance to be this kickass in the future – so he may as well take advantage, right?

"You've got nowhere to run, doodle. I brought you into this world, but now I'm going to _take you out_." Japan stated, hoping he was intimidating. He actually was, because his eyes glinted evilly and his smirk was like something out of a horror movie and it made Italy shiver as to look. "However, I'm grateful enough to give you a chance for last words. Is there anything you would like to say before your demise?"

"Ablah! Bloh! Doblha!" The drawing proclaimed in his crazy way, actually very intimidated by his life flashing before his eyes.

Japan was confused, he didn't understand gibberish. So, raising an eyebrow and slightly lowering the pencil, he asked point blank; "Ah...what did you say?"

Doodle!Japan rolled his eyes and then repeated much more slowly, "Ablah. B-L-O-H. Dob-lha." Japan still didn't understand, he appeared distressed as to realize this. The drawing's fists trembled with impatience that he wasn't supposed to possess and he then started flailing his arms around before yelling, "ABLAH...! BLOH! DOBLHA! BLLLAH, TOHBLA!"

Although, maybe it was for the best that Japan couldn't understand the gibberish coming out of his drawing's mouth. He was obviously now blowing his top and could easily be cussing him out and going off on a speech about why he hated the world and all that could be considered normal. Or something of that effect.

Now that Japan's drawing got to announce his last words...if that's what they were, he raised the pencil to Doodle!Japan while he was yelling at the top of his voice and erased his entire face off. Oh, the cruelty of it all! Now he looked like those blob people that walked the streets of the nations' land!

All of the drawings crazy gibberish was muffled now, he sounded more like he was trying to yell with cotton shoved down his throat whilst he brushed across his faceless face to see what happened. The drawing was ultimately humiliated, realizing he was looking disfigured, he was so shamed that he ran away aimlessly but crashed into one of those big poles that electricity wires were attached to and stayed there to hide himself from the vanity-obsessed world.

Japan and Italy both bolted over to the pole-thing. Japan was looking rather dramatic as he held out his pencil and Italy stood behind him in the background with his mouth wide open as he watched the action like a spectator.

"Hold still, doodle! This is for your own good!" Japan yelled for, like, no reason at all and began to erase the drawing from existence. "Take this! And that! And this! And that! And all of this...! Oh yeah, I hope you have a great time in the depths of hell!"

Doodle!Japan was now no more. After several dramatic strokes from the eraser on the pencil, he was totally gone. Japan, still not finished with his epic moment, held the pencil over his head with both hands and cried out in victory like a madman. His comment afterward, was, "AAAAAAAH! I AM JAPAN: BOTH THE CREATOR AND DESTROYER OF ALL THAT IS DRAWN BY HAND...!"

There was a small period of awkward silence after that moment. For a second, Japan lowered the pencil and appeared surprised at himself for acting so over the top.

Italy seemed to be the one with sense for a change of pace. He sighed once his shock wore off and mentioned, "Take it easy, it's just a drawing."

And so, with the satisfactory twist that led to their victory, the two friends decided to call it a day and left for Italy to get back to his hotel to check up on Romano and then crash and Japan to get to his house. They walked off with the pencil in two; Italy smiling and casually commenting positively about the intense action he witnessed up close, and Japan rather embarrassed with himself and blushing all the way home.

It seemed their problems were over. They had an eventful day after all, Italy got to hear his friend yell at the top of his voice hysterically for the first time ever, and Doodle!Japan was- whoa, hold the phone.

...Seemingly, the drawing was defeated. But in a horrifying plot twist: it turns out that during Japan's hysterical moment, he forgot to _erase one of Doodle!Japan's arms_. The arm crawled down from the top of the pole and it slithered down the streets of the unfamiliar Japanese city. He knew, however, where he was targeting for his revenge...

Japan's house.

**X**

Hours passed rather quickly, and Japan finally arrived back at his home. It took some time because they had trouble getting transportation and got lost two times. Also, once Japan stopped Italy in front of the door to his hotel room, he gave him a really long apology which lasted three minutes.

Apologizing for harming his brother, creating such a monstrosity, not helping him when a scary dude was attempting to rape him with his eyes, pushing him to his limits with all of the running, not being able to do anything when the drawing dissed his own 'birthday present' into his face, and then freaking out like a madman. Just when Japan thought he could get that awful shade of red off his cheeks, it returned with full force by the time the apology was over and Italy reacted totally casual and said he didn't have to say any of that. He didn't mind the excitement he experienced...although he could have lived without having his magic mustache diss him. Ah, the things he would have been able to accomplish with that beauty...

Entering through the door, Japan decided that he really wanted to crawl under the covers just fall into a long slumber. After the painful experiences today. Although he kind of really wanted to wash off some of the hysterical sweat from that epic moment he had been defeating the drawing. But, that would have to wait.

Once Japan arrived into his room, his dog basically jumped over and started begging for attention immediately. He couldn't say no to him, he would try to advance to his bed, but alas, his fluffy-cat-looking pet would not allow that to happen.

So, he gave up and held his pet in his arms, telling him the story of what happened today from the point of when he and Italy discovered the pencil.

And since that's really boring, we'll just skip ahead to the more interesting stuff. Insert time skip! (Whoosh)

A few minutes later, Japan was sitting on the bed whilst his dog curled up on the floor and listened to him blab on and on about the events of this day. Meanwhile, Japan absentmindedly took the magical pencil he still had and began to draw random furniture items in his room. He drew hanging lights on the ceiling, some kind of feudal leader's hat for his vocally woofing pet still sitting there, posters of various anime, tables with ancient-looking artifacts atop dangerously, and by the end of the story he realized he was about to draw Italy himself inside of a picture over his bed. But he soon stopped himself there, shyly refusing and just setting the writing tool near his bed on the floor.

Soon enough, Japan realized he was too tired to change out of the clothes he was wearing today. He mumbled a goodnight to his dog whom curled up in a mess of bushy fur on the floor and fell asleep over the covers.

**X**

Done so in a creepy manner, Doodle!Japan's survivor hand tip-toed down the dark streets and soon realized he felt grass underneath his fingers. The hand looked upward, sensing that this was indeed the house of his creator. Really, this was obvious though because there was a mailbox which had his name on it. What did he need next? A neon and flashy billboard with a pointing arrow?

The hand trembled with scorn and anticipation. He was finally here, and he was finally going to get his revenge of which he oh so desired for reasons unknown to the public. So, quickly, he leaped through a gap in the doorway which Japan was usually known to do. Tsk tsk. Leaving doors kind of open.

From the outside of the house, two lights were clicked own courtesy of the drawing. And then, looking up at a window which already had light shining through to begin with, a flushing sound could be heard followed by a machine of sorts.

At long last, the door leading to Japan's room slowly opened like something out of a horror flick. Shadows shifted among the walls, some wind chimes outside delicately and shadily made noise from the night breeze, and the survivor hand which kind of looked like the box art for that game _Left 4 Dead _began to tip-toe across the room to where the pencil lied so heplessly on the floor. Japan didn't even notice his presence he just moved slightly underneath the comforter and mumbled something in his sleep about wind chimes and manga.

All of the hasty scribblings that the survivor hand made were really disturbing Japan's slumber, however, and his eyes finally flickered open as he concealed a soft yawn. He adjusted himself to a sitting position and watched the pencil move back and forth crazily as if drawing something.

"Oh, magic pencil, what are you doing? Drawing a glass of water?" Japan briefly smiled at his lame attempt at a joke, and you'd think a 'boom tssh' kind of sound affect would be really fitting in that background for that moment and not scarily-ringing wind chimes.

However, all amusement drained when a figure rose up from the floor with the pencil in hand. It was Doodle!Japan...! Drawn once more, looking pretty much the same with that vacant look in his eyes. The same look Japan would have had, if he hadn't gasped and cowered back with the comforter whilst announcing his comeback and asking if there was any hard feelings.

'There are no hard feelings...right?' Japan had asked the revenge-obsessed drawing.

Obviously, there were hard feelings. The drawing did not reply with any of that gibberish, he merely raised the pencil lead to his face. No, he was not going to try suicide if that's what you're thinking. The drawing swiftly drew to angry and slanted eyebrows over his eyes. And then he leaped onto the bed, pinning Japan to the mattress while his creator gasped again – this time at what unfortunate messages this was giving to anyone whom could have entered at the time. He didn't want anyone to think he was screwing around with himself. Wait, what?

"Doodle! What are you doing...?" Japan asked with horror, trying in vain to shift out from underneath the drawing on his knees over him still holding that pencil.

Doodle!Japan, however, growled and gestured to himself and then Japan as he finally said in a language he could actually understand; "You Doodle. Me Japan."

All Japan could do was stare with widened eyes and panicked expression. The pencil eraser was soon turned to him and ready to strike, he gasped loudly and leaped out of the bed immediately, the pillow behind him getting erased in half in the process.

Very loud screaming, battle cries, and banging and stomping could be heard coming from the nation's home in the next several minutes. It caused some neighbors to be flicking on lights and cussing until their lungs gave out, along with other comments of shutting up already. Of course, this wasn't the first time Japan has had loud noises coming from his house until the sun came up **(A/N:*Nudge nudge wink wink*)**, but this for COMPLETELY different reasons. Now, he was in serious danger!

Back inside the house, Japan did anything he could to defend himself from the revenge-obsessed drawing that was trying to erase him out of existence and then BECOME him. He ran around faster than fleeing Italians, made what appeared to be deadly strikes with his katana only for the sword to be erased out of existence and leaving him defenseless, and he was jumping and dodging attempted blows gracefully/swiftly/amazingly light on his feet for an 'old man'. Honestly, he was just being badass.

Doodle!Japan didn't have as much experience when it came to fighting. He just ran fast to keep up and yet expertly spun the pencil around and quickly tried to make blows with the eraser to have the nation meet his maker.

Which...kind of confuses some people. What maker would Japan even meet should he be defeated...?

Zooming in on the action, Japan had managed to get away from the drawing by hurrying down flights of stairs. His feet pounded them loudly, he was almost literally running down them and finally settled on springing off before he reached the bottom, he landed with ease on his feet near the door which led into the main sitting area for guests and such. Just as soon as he turned his head, he could see part of an eraser...destroying the door he previously locked to keep his drawn doppelganger inside! Shit!

Not even taking time to catch his breath, Japan hastily opened the next door, locking it from the inside, he pressed himself against it hoping that the extra weight would make it harder to move from his wrath But, would that really help? He could already hear his uninvited drawn self bolting down the stairs so fast he was shocked he didn't smell smoke. It literally sounded like there could have been a war party back there.

'Okay...' Japan briefly thought, his chest rising and falling as he took exhausting breathes and pressed himself closer into the beautifully-crafted door behind him. The only thing which separated him from a crazed imposter whom was probably going to kill him if he could. Though he didn't know what happened when this magical pencil erased things. 'It looks like there won't be anywhere to run if he gets me now. It's like something out of those myths everybody writes novels about! What can I do now? How can I get that magical pencil away from him? I guess it is time for me to admit things before I never go to again...ah...um...I admit I was the one to put that bucket of mud over the bathroom door over the hotel room door when Germany-San exited the bathroom after a shower. I was the one who told Hong Kong-San that Taiwan was secretly plotting to drug and rape him. I was the one who helped Hungary-Chan take those pictures of Austria-San and Prussia-San having a one night stand. And I was also quite happy to spend my last day with Italy-San...sometimes I wonder what would become of our relations if I confessed that-'

Japan's thoughts were put to an interrupted halt when he heard Doodle!Japan emit a battle cry full of gibberish and then kick a foot against the door. He wasn't about to give in, he wasn't going easily! So the creator and destroyer of all that was drawn by hand – wow that's a mouthful to say – knitted his brows together and still stood, holding back the blows against the door with both arms over it.

It seemed that the drawing realized doing this wouldn't get him anywhere. For a revenge-obsessed psycho, you would think he'd remember he could easily er- oh, wait, okay, THEN he raised the pencil and erased the entire door.

Of course, in the process of erasing the door, he also pretty much erased all of Japan's clothes from behind. God, where's the camera when 'ya need it? Anyway, Japan was oblivious, he was too horrified by the fact he no longer felt the wood beneath his arms.

The horrifying midnight confrontation halted for an awkward moment as Doodle!Japan noticed that he took clothes away, he kind of didn't mean for that to happen – he just wanted the freaking door gone. So, another sweatdrop looming on the side of his head, he raised the pencil and found some decency to draw the clothes back. We may never know how he managed to draw back the clothes exactly, with the same color and everything. It's a secret. Kind of like how China can draw beautiful and colorful pictures with only white chalk. Yeah, Asians are just badass like that.

With everything back in order now, the midnight confrontation picked up at the spot at left hanging perilously at. Doodle!Japan cried out angrily, raising the pencil high to be intimidating. Japan attentively brushed a hand behind him, noticing the clothes were drawn back somehow, he nodded approvingly at that before finally whiling around and returning to being utterly terrified by his attacker.

"Be careful with that pencil!" Japan pretty much pointed out as he backed up, the drawing slowly advancing forward an holding out the eraser end. This continued for several seconds until they were in the very center of the room. He kind of didn't want that incident with the clothes to happen again... "Who knows what kind of chaos will happen if you-" That's when the eraser was thrust closer to his face, Japan reacted with a flinch and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt something being erased. They opened wide once again, and flickered downward to see that he no longer had a nose. He couldn't help but comment, "...Apparently, my nose." (Boom tssh)

The drawing cracked a wicked grin as he erased with much force once again, leaving almost no place out as he erased his creator. Oh no! Japan was going to- Wait, the cloud of dust and eraser pieces faded away to reveal that Japan still stood there...but it was only, like, half of himself. Part of his and body, one eye, one arm, one leg, ect. His single eye stared with shock.

Finally, the drawing couldn't hold it inside anymore. He was still grinning mockingly as he slapped his knees and cackled mockingly at whatever remained of the Japanese nation. Apparently, this doppelganger was really immature among other flaws.

Japan's single eye glared daggers at the drawing, he hopped on his only leg and foot rather pissed too. "Oh, that's very funny, Doodle. But, now, it's MY turn." While the drawing was too busy howling with laughter at his laughable state, Japan's arm rapidly reached out and grasped the pencil tightly.

Doodle!Japan didn't take that well at all. His laughter ceased altogether and he too grasped the magical writing way too tightly kind of like Rome had done before he lost control of it.

The two were locked in what seemed to be an eternal battle of raw strength. The pencil still stayed suspended in the air, still tightly grasped by both the creator and the creator's monster. At long last, the poor writing tool could not take it. It snapped perfectly in half, both Japan and Doodle!Japan fell to the floor on their butts with only one end of the writing tool. Japan with the pencil lead, Doodle!Japan with the eraser.

Japan, on the contrary, kind of liked how this was turning out. Whatever remained of his lips twisted to a wicked smirk, he took the pencil half and drew himself back, once the cloud faded he was no longer half of himself. "Well Doodle, it looks like this...is a draw." Japan aimed the pencil lead which gleamed epically in the process. Oh, but wait, let's not forget that lame pun of his. (Boom tssh)

Glaring, Doodle!Japan's mouth began to vigorously whir like a machine. It rotated violently and he penetrated it with his pencil **(A/N: ...So...many...ways that could be taken...I'm not gonna even bother to comment!)**. As if his mouth was like a sharpener or something. He took the pencil out and pointed it at Japan, the lead now sharp and ready to do some damage.

Japan's expression was blank, but he appeared to be closely studying the scene and a brow quirked with interest. "You have made your point." (Boom tssh) He paused for a moment and then raised the pencil over his head again with both hands. God, doesn't he realize that bad things happen every time someone does that in this story? "No matter! I was voted the most artistic nation in the world last year-"

Japan was cut off by the pencil slipping out of his hands as if it was made of rubber and couldn't take all of the bending he was absentmindedly doing. He stared, eyes wide with shock and not moving from his spot as the pencil basically rocket launched from his grasp and was out a nearby window so fast all that remained was exhaust. It went lead first, defying physics, and then it wasn't until a very loud crash and yelp of pain could be heard did Japan straighten back up and nervously pull at his sleeves.

"OW! JAPAN, YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" China's voice thundered through the now-open window. Damn, that pencil went a long way. Where did it go after that? Mexico?

Japan awkwardly approached the shattered pile of glass near the window and inwardly cringed. "Or maybe it was most dangerous..."

Forgetting the fact that the half of the magical pencil was now lost, Doodle!Japan could only see that his enemy was now defenseless and he had the entire pencil in his arms now. Now it was time to start a riot! Or whatever. Something like that.

Japan was soon being cornered through the living room once again. He stared and all color was draining away from his face as the drawing approached very closely with the eraser aimed right him. There was _nowhere_ left to run. He was basically trapped in a corner of the room with nothing to protect himself.

"BLAH! BLOH! TAL..! BLAOHKS!" The doodle yelled once again in gibberish, trying to be like a crazy killer from a horror flick. He stepped loudly, but taking his sweet time as if just waiting for his victim to be so terrified that he'd piss himself. But, of course, that kind didn't happen. As far as we know. "Blah...taoh...blo..."

Shivering, stunned that he was lowered to such a hopeless state, Japan stood weakly on his feet in the corner and just watching as the drawing advanced. He couldn't believe it actually turned out this way! Now his life was flashing before his eyes and it was not enjoyable in any manner possible! This was terrible...he wasn't supposed to go down this way...

But what could be done now? It wasn't like this drawing had some kind of fatal flaw that if exploited, it would would mean his definite victory. This monster was invincible as far as knew! Japan didn't want to show any fear in these last moments of his existence, but his knees began to buckle and he soon slid to the floor basically frozen with sheer horror at the pencil coming so close and mere inches from-

Wait...

In the process of sliding to the floor, it turns out that Japan's arm happened to nudge a nearby bookshelf. Pieces of blank paper fell out from being placed lamely inside of books and they scattered around Doodle!Japan. When the gibberish-spouting drawing took a step forward, his foot _began to magically become attached to the paper_! The drawing noticed this and was shocked, dropping the pencil long enough to babble and whine as he couldn't free his foot.

That's when his fatal flew was revealed: _drawings done by the magic pencil...were powerless against paper and would be eternally trapped onto it with no escape_! Japan sat up, appearing to realize this. He quickly adjusted his position and pulled out that same book all with blank pages, which were usually used to write possible manga scenes on. A lightbulb clicked figuratively, noticing that this could be his only way of defeating his monstrosity of a drawing!

While the drawing still hobbled on one foot in an attempt to free the other, Japan jumped to his feet, still holding the book, and approached him wearing a smirk that basically said he knew was to be the victor. "Page for Doodle-San!" (Boom tsh) Before the drawing could react, the book opened in a fast movement and was thrust over to him, immediately slamming shut and the last thing that could be seen was a cloud of white and the last thing heard was a cry of loss from the drawing.

Japan held the book closed tightly for a second, glancing around and surveying the damage during that time. Soon enough, he grasped the book normally and skimmed through until he found the page the drawing was forever trapped onto.

Looking at the drawing, little sparkles danced around before fading and he soon looked as if he was drawn into the book. He no longer seemed like a monster, his angry eyebrows were gone and his expression which had been either passive or pissed now was relaxed and his lips were resembling a tiny smile.

With a sigh of relief, Japan closed the book firmly and dodged the piles of shattered glass, papers, and toppled over furniture. He was relieved that all of this worked out, his creation was back where he should be forever and he even seemed happy about it. He was finally at peace for reasons we may never truly know.

He pressed a hand to his mouth and yawned tiredly. After all of this chaos, he would really like to go back to sleep. So, Japan's next destination was his room to finally settle down and relax after all that has happened. And he could try to forget about all of those lame puns too. He really needed to stop making those anyway, it wasn't good for anyone.

**X**

The very next morning, Japan's house still looked as if thieves had broken in and tore it apart. He went right to sleep after all of the fighting with his drawing, and the book containing him was placed underneath the half of his pillow for the night.

Once getting up, dressing,grooming himself, feeding his dog whom had taken shelter in the closet during the confrontation, ect, Japan retrieved the book and skillfully tore out the page containing Doodle!Japan, escorting him into the wreckage downstairs.

Showing that he barely had any hard feelings about the whole event, Japan tapped the picture to his wall next to a framed picture of himself showing off recently-grown plants in his garden out back. He backed up, checking out the lighting and setting. He nodded with approval, glad to see that now he could always stare at that picture and be reminded of his misadventures. It would prove to be an epic story he could tell drunk as hell with some buddies. The only thing Japan was annoyed with now, was having to gather some money to pay China for launching the half of the pencil through his house. But other than that, this story seemed to wrapping up quite nicely. Now, he just questioned what to do with the pencil...

"Hey, Japan," Japan turned, alert upon hearing that familiar voice. He noticed that Italy now stood in the open doorway of his home glancing around and barely noticing the wreckage from last night. "What was with all the noise last night? Me and Romano barely slept because of it."

"Take a look for yourself, Italy-San." Japan motioned to the wall wear the page containing his now-at-rest drawn doppelganger. Italy obeyed and casually maneuvered his way through the wreckage and surveyed.

Promptly, upon seeing it, Italy shrieked. "Ve! It's the evil doodle!"

Japan shook his head with disapproval and went on into a very long lecture which went something like this - "No, Italy-San, he's not evil. He was just a two dimensional being, lost and confused in our three dimensional world and longing for a purpose. He was so panicked by not knowing how to fit in, he was filled with rage and denial. It was due to these first-time emotions that he took it out on me for bringing him in. The reason he attacked Romano-San was merely because he craved to be respected, in denial his two dimensional strengths were not matched in the third dimension." Italy's expression basically spelled out that he was bored to tears, but Japan chose to be oblivious and carried onward barely taking breaths between. "Last night, he confronted me with revenge for erasing most of him. He used the magic pencil which is so powerful that even the second dimensional can wield it, he used this hoping for dominance over me and to erase me in place of him stealing my identity. However, his own careless actions were his downfall, he exposed his fatal flew to be paper. I captured him within this blank page forever, there is no way he can be free because not even things down by a powerful pencil that overcomes all dimensions can win against paper."

"So..." Italy murmured, still glancing in the direction of the drawing and appearing to be struggling to take these comments all in at the same time. "He's just a drawing with issues?"

"Exactly." Japan motioned to the drawing once again, a ghost of a smile on his face. "See how content he is to finally be where he belongs for all of eternity?"

Italy, however, was not looking at the drawing. Rather, he thought Japan was motioning to the picture of himself in his garden. Italy's eyes opened, squinting slightly as he surveyed it like a critic. "He still looks kind of creepy..."

Later, outside, Japan and Italy realized that they should send the pencil back to the Heavens. For they could not handle the powers of it. It was only to be wielded by those whom controlled power over both the second and third dimensions. It proved to make an interesting experience, and there may or may not be a lesson to learn from all of this.

The last thing that was drawn by the two was a canon that was aimed skyward. And a very long ladder that was attached to nothing but was suspended in the air. Japan stood near the canon, while Italy remained at the top of the latter holding the pencil.

"Oh great Heavenly Pencil," Italy stated dramatically as he raised the pencil over his head and stared at it with a fond smile. "Your powers are too mighty for us simple folk. So me and Japan are going to send you back to God where we hope you are put to good use."

"Are you ready, Italy-San?" Japan yelled from below, preparing to fire the canon.

"Ve~ ready!"

At that, the pencil was thrown down and it landed directly into the hole of the canon. With an ignited spark at the rope, Japan murmured a quick countdown for it to be launched. And soon, the two friends quickly backed away as the canon sent the pencil flying way up into the clouds and supposedly into the Heavens.

Once that was over, the two friends approached each other, gazing up at the sky and wearing relieved smiles. All of that was over, and they could continue to live without any drama from magical pencils. So with that out of the way...

"Ve~ let's go get some booze and celebrate the victory over the now-calm doodle!"

**X**

"_We rejoin the artist...lying in a fetal position and what seems to be a forever creative slump._"

Rome, just as described in that narration by the random French voice, was shivering and feeling depressed as he lied in a fetal position on the bunches of clouds. There was freaking nothing to do here! He needed that pencil so he could defeat boredom!

"_Oh, but what is this...?_"

At a blinding rate of speed, the pencil burst pierced the clouds and was flung upward until it crashed against the canvas and rested at Rome's side. He stopped being depressed long enough to shift his eyes and glance at the pencil. Wait...pencil...that was his pencil!

Immediately, Rome sprang to his feet with a thrilled smile as he scooped up the writing tool. "It's my pencil...! I'm complete again...!"

He eagerly prepared to draw another picture on the set up canvas. It was blank, ready to be blank no longer and showing off pure talent of which Rome was prepared to give it. He grinned as soon as the lead tapped the canvas...

But all thrill drained away when the pencil lead broke in half.

Rome's thrilled expression almost shattered like the broken glass from Japan's window, he pulled the pencil back and gaped at the turn of events.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"_The artist has learned his second lesson: always have a pencil sharpener. Well, that concludes our story._"

**The End**

**X**

**...I'm sorry, I just HAD TO. XD**

**Well, that is our story. I hope you enjoyed reading this definition of craziness, I actually really enjoyed writing it even though I think it's barely good enough to publish. I swear, these things are drugs...no...BETTER than any drug! Woo! I'm high off writing!**

**We may never know what became of Rome, we may never know if Japan payed back China for that broken window, and we may never know if Doodle!Japan really did like being sealed within a piece of paper in the second dimensional world for the rest of time itself. Oh well. I didn't think some of those things out too much, so don't worry about it.**

**I would like to hear your thoughts, favorite scenes, comments, anything. Read and review and you get free gelato or any other kind of dessert you enjoy like a glutton~**

**I think my next parody will either be with the episodes Pizza Delivery, Pressure, Graveyard Shift, or My Pretty Seahorse. Please let me know which one you would like to see out of the selected, I will probably write out the one with the most requests. See 'ya then!**

**-MidnightSakuraBlossom**


End file.
